heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Kashani
Luke is a troubled youngster now living at the Heartland Ranch (by the end of season 12). Luke has many of the same traits that Ty (Graham Wardle) had when he first arrived at the Heartland ranch. Luke is actually a kind-hearted kid who’s going through some challenges at home. Just like with Ty (Graham Wardle), social worker Clint (Greg Lawson) brings Luke to Heartland in the hopes that being there will help with his bad behavior. He shows an aptitude for sciences and technology, as evidenced by a STEM award certificate he won, which has a place of honour on Ty and Amy's fridge. At the close of Season 12 (Room to Grow), Luke's mother, Andrea, walks away from their house and takes Luke on a road trip. While paused at a truck stop, Luke calls Ty and Amy, who are headed for Mitch's wedding to Maya. Luke reveals he's worried about his mother, who seems out-of-sorts. Ty contacts Clint, and the three of them converge on the truck stop to find Andrea asleep in the car and Luke unattended. When questioned gently by Clint, Andrea admits she doesn't know where she's going, and it is obvious she doesn't have a plan. Luke feels guilty about calling Clint and he apologizes to her, since he fears it spells trouble for her. Clint tells Andrea he is going to take her and Luke with him to a safe place to stay for the night. Before this can happen, Andrea tells Ty and Amy that no matter how many horses they buy him, she is his mother, and that she's trying to do what's best for him. Even though putting him in "care" would be best for him, she admits she cannot do it, because she does not want to lose him. Ty tells Andrea that Luke talks about her all the time and that he loves her more than anything else in the world. "He's my son," Andrea declares to Ty and Amy as she goes with Clint. Ty and Amy are left to contemplate what Luke really needs, and it's not a weekend in the country; a nice getaway once in a while, which is what they have been for him up to this point. He needs a home, and Ty is convinced they could give it to him. They realize they've been asking themselves the wrong question about Luke (whether they're ready to foster him) when they should be asking if they have space in their lives for him. And they both think they do. Later on, Clint brings Luke to Heartland to be temporarily fostered by Ty and Amy. Andrea has had a change of heart, and is going to let Clint get her the kind of help she needs. Luke is initially upset because he doesn't want Andrea to be alone and worries that she won't have anyone to take care of her. Andrea tells Luke lots of people will be taking care of her in the place she's going, and that it's time to let people take of ''him ''for a change: people like Amy and Ty. Mother and son tearfully embrace, and Andrea tells him that during her darkest and rainiest says, Luke is her sunshine, and that she loves him very, very much. "You take care of him," Andrea says to Ty and Amy. Ty replies they will. At the conclusion of ''Room to Grow, ''Amy and Ty take Luke out to their plot of land and show him the wild horses rescued from Will Vernon's place. Category:Heartland Category:Heartland Characters Category:Characters Category:Male